Gema Hujan
by RainyRain123
Summary: Eufoni kebun buah dalam balutan gema hujan. [BeverleySara friendship, headcanon]


_Disclaimer: Story Girl belongs to Lucy Maud Montgomery. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: headcanon. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Gema Hujan**

 _a BeverleySara friendship fanfiction_

* * *

"Apa kau tidak takut menjadi dewasa, Sara?"

Itu adalah senja muram di antara hari-hari bahagia kami. Kebun buah terasa laksana ladang magis yang aneh, penuh angin dan rintik gerimis bulan Oktober. Aku dan Gadis Pendongeng duduk di bawah pohon apel, menaungi diri dari tetesan kecil hujan, sambil mendengarkan musik lembut yang tercipta olehnya.

Di antara teman-teman kami yang lain—Dan, Felicity, Cecily, Felix, Sara Ray, dan Peter—aku dan Gadis Pendongeng hampir dewasa dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mengobrol berdua. Tapi angin perubahan menanti. Sebulan yang lalu Paman Blair datang, dan Gadis Pendongeng akan pergi bersamanya ke Paris beberapa hari lagi. Aku dan Felix akan kembali ke Toronto, dan Peter akan tinggal di Markdale.

Gagasan ini membuatku dilanda rasa panik yang asing. Akan tiba saatnya di mana masa-masa kecil yang bahagia ini hanya bisa dikenang dalam ingatan. Senja yang bersaput bayang-bayang, kehangatan dari cerita-cerita saat berkumpul bersama. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan semua itu secepat ini, untuk maju ke masa depan penuh halimun misteri.

Si Gadis Pendongeng mencabut sehelai rumput yang mencuat dari kakinya. Pandangannya menerawang waktu berkata lirih, "Kadang kupikir aku tidak takut. Aku bahkan sudah merasa bukan anak-anak lagi. Tapi saat kita semua berkumpul di kebun ini ... ," dia mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, Bev."

Aku mengangguk. "Yang kusayangkan dari menjadi dewasa adalah aku akan semakin sibuk dan melupakan kenangan tahun-tahun terakhir ini."

Si Gadis Pendongeng tersenyum padaku. "Tentu. Bev, apa aku pernah bilang aku suka saat bersamamu? Karena kau kadang-kadang mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan dan membantuku menyuarakannya."

Aku merasa kupingku panas. "Uh, ya, sekali. Waktu kita mengambil kembali kalungmu setelah konser sekolah."

"Oh, ya! Ajaib sekali ya waktu itu, seolah kita penjelajah malam. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasinya. Dan ingat waktu kau, aku, dan ayahku mencari Arkadia?" si Gadis Pendongeng tersenyum dan memainkan titik hujan di tangannya. "Aku tahu itu adalah perjalanan yang akan jadi harta karunku. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku pergi atau berpisah dari Carlisle, aku akan tetap memiliki pemandangan hutan yang tidak akan pernah berubah dalam ingatanku. Andai aku yakin tidak akan pernah melupakannya bahkan setelah rambutku putih semua. Tapi aku kan tidak tahu."

Sesuatu menyengat belakang mataku. Sebuah ide. Aku berdiri sekonyong-konyong, merasa ide ini terlalu besar untuk kupendam dalam diam. Si Gadis Pendongeng memberiku tatapan penuh tanya. "Kuharap kau tidak tertawa mendengar ini."

Dia tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti waktu kau bilang tidak ingin melihat semuanya berubah. Tapi semua berubah, Sara. Kau, dan aku, dan barangkali hutan itu atau kebun buah ini; semua _pasti_ akan berubah. Yang tidak berubah adalah perubahan itu sendiri.

"Tapi aku tahu bagaimana membuatnya tetap sama. Sebuah buku. Sebuah buku yang berisi cerita kita di sini. Sebuah buku yang akan menyimpan memori yang paling berharga, dan saat kita membacanya pada tahun-tahun menjelang, isinya akan tetap sama, perubahan _takkan_ bisa menyentuhnya."

Dia menganga. Mata coklatnya yang indah itu tertawa lebih dulu daripada mulutnya, yang sama saja bagiku. Sebab yang dengan cara manapun dia tertawa, perutku tergelitik karenanya. "Aku sudah tahu suatu hari kau akan menulis buku, Beverley, dan aku harus jadi orang pertama yang membacanya. Setuju?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tersenyum dan terus mengangguk. Gerimis masih saja bercokol senja ini, tapi kami mengeyahkan dingin dengan tawa. Si Gadis Pendongeng dan aku mencoba mencari-cari judul yang pas dan mengangkat kembali cerita-cerita yang telah kami lewati. Kedatanganku ke Carlisle, petualangan kami, senja-senja temaram dan fajar berkabut nan segar. Buku itu akan memandu kami melintasi jalan-jalan berkelok dengan keharuman _Junebell_ , membawa kami ke hutan penuh misteri yang dijaga bangsa peri, dan akan jadi teman perjalanan yang membawa segala keindahan masa kecil ini.

Kebun buah menerima curahan dari langit dan tawa kami, menciptakan eufoni, menyimpannya ke dalam tanah dan menyebarkannya ke segala penjuru. Kami menutup mata, mendengarkan setiap embusan napas, dan melihat bercak warna di balik kelopak mata.

Dan hujan pun bergema.

End


End file.
